


Home and Baby

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945





	1. Chapter 1

卡西有很适合当母亲的身体，不管是温和的气息还是怀孕五个月依然匀称的身材，轻抚着自己小腹的卡西都能构成一副圣洁的关于母亲的画。  
布冯总忍不住抱他入怀。  
这一次卡西却直接在他怀中软了下来。  
在卡西欣喜地接受布冯脑子一热的提议后，孕期更加不稳的信息素急需自己alpha更多的安抚，在布冯无微不至的照顾下安然度过三个月危险期又被不放心的alpha只用手帮忙了两个月的omega现在已经极度渴求一次彻底的性爱。  
“Gigi...我”时隔五个月，一向放的开的西班牙人突然忘了怎么求欢，只叫了alpha的名字耳根已经开始发热。  
“我的iker想要什么”布冯的手盖在了卡西抚着小腹的手上，只是更近的用自己的信息素包裹着爱人，怀里人已经开始颤抖起来。  
“...别说你不想”知道爱人肯定不会放过逗弄他的机会，卡西也不那么想让抱着自己的人如愿了，即使知道等一下败下阵来的是他。  
“怎么不想，我想了多久你知道的”布冯轻笑，手不老实地伸向了卡西的家居服里，不意外地发现里面空空如也。故意略过挺立的部分后方幽深的溪谷已经泛滥成灾。  
“那就...唔...别废话...啊！”  
“怎么怀孕了还这么轻，iker你又不好好补充营养了”  
“还不是你儿子太能吃”像每次那样，卡西从来不会抗拒公主抱，因为这样可以清楚地听到爱人的心跳声，这一刻什么不安都会被驱散。  
“辛苦你了，真的”布冯认真地看躺在他身下的卡西的眼睛。  
“说什么呢”卡西笑了，伸出一只手想要按平布冯怂起的眉头。“Gigi，是小卢卡斯让我们更近了，你不觉得么”  
“不要说的这么轻松，抱歉我什么都不能做”布冯又落下一吻，带着虔诚和歉意。  
“你已经做的很好了，Gigi”卡西拉上布冯的手，接下来的动作却不怎么纯洁了。“现在你可以做的更好，不努力一下么”  
布冯的手已经被浸湿了，而始作俑者还有余韵向他眨眨眼睛。  
“抱歉，这可真是我的疏忽了”布冯舔上手上的液体，看着卡西。  
“...”卡西没有说话，浓烈了几倍的甜腻信息素已经代替了回答，布冯知道大概有一场硬仗要打了。

“iker，你说这里什么时候会出奶”孕期的omega身体在悄然变化着，卡西原本比一般人都要小巧的乳首已然涨大了足足一倍，甚至敏感度也跟着增加，布冯只是含着舔弄就已经让卡西舒服到在乳晕周围起了微小的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我...啊...不知道...呜”在布冯把动作换成轻轻啃咬的时候，卡西似推拒又似迎合的动作让布冯也已经快要失去理智。  
“现在...就满足你”布冯已经忘了润滑，不过即使有omega天然的优势卡西在布冯突入进来的时候还是被胀痛惊了一下。  
“唔，Gigi...你...轻点啊”卡西几乎是本能地把手护到了隆起的腹部。  
“我的孩子，我相信这点程度没什么的”布冯舔去卡西眼角被快感激出的泪水，孕期的omega似乎泪腺更脆弱了些，只是被插入就已经开始流泪，布冯都可以想象之后卡西会哭到什么样子了。  
“会...吵醒..卢卡斯”在布冯逐渐快速起来的动作中卡西像岸边的小船，紧紧抓住布冯的胳膊寻求庇护，以免被风雨带走。  
“那就让他早点认识自己的papa”见卡西还是有些不安，布冯慢了下来弯下身给了卡西小腹一个吻。  
“这下小家伙就不会有意见了”做完这个稍显温柔的动作，布冯又迫不及待地更加分开卡西的腿抽插起来，越来越湿滑的穴口像让他像是泡在温热的水中一样，紧张着的omega又给了他额外的吸吮力度，快感像烟花一阵阵炸开。  
“....唔...嗯...不行....太快了....太快了”卡西像是捉住稻草一样抓住最后一丝清明，他还是怕孩子会受到伤害，然而渐渐交融的信息素拉着他不停沉降，后面的呻吟已经变成了意味不明的字句。  
“啊...”布冯迎来五个月以来最畅快的高潮，白浊带着不容置疑的力度灌满omega的甬道，有盛不下的部分顺着卡西的臀线隐没在床单里，紧接着omega跟着痉挛着发泄出来，只不过是从后穴，有透明的液体带着先前被射入的体液一起流出。  
失神的两个人紧紧抱在一起，不过布冯还记得要避开爱人孕育生命的部位。

“咦？”还没能缓过来的卡西没有意识到布冯的动作，回过神来已经被稳稳握住腰坐在了alpha的肚子上。  
“iker接下来你自己掌握，可以不用太辛苦”布冯揉了揉卡西还肿胀的乳晕，在omega惊叫中放开了手。  
“呀....啊啊”被满满填上的同时，omega前面被忽视的分身竟然也泄了出来。  
“慢点...iker不要乱动！”然而还没等布冯继续，不知道怎么了卡西突然剧烈地挣扎起来，一时惊得布冯流下了冷汗，连忙扶住卡西乱动的身体。  
“卢...卢卡斯”  
“！”布冯以为自己伤到了孩子，连忙退了出来，满脸愧疚地一副随时要打急救中心电话的样子。  
“Gigi...我没事，只是，刚刚卢卡斯动了”卡西慢慢抚摸起自己的小腹，直到孩子似乎又睡去才抬起头来。  
“看来等一下我们真的要动作小一点了，Gigi”

tbc


	2. Home and Baby（下）

“嗯...”滋滋的水声不断从下身传上来，卡西在不断加倍的快感下像是得了重感冒一样软着身体，只能做到用手掩着嘴，让呻吟声变成小猫一样的呜咽。  
小家伙凑了热闹之后，布冯说什么都不敢继续再用小兄弟，至少短时间内不敢了，就算卡西又推又拽他头发，顶着羞耻心软绵绵地求饶，谁知布冯铁了心只用嘴，结果就是卡西只能认命地向后一仰等人过够“嘴”瘾。  
但是不管怎么说，毕竟是omega，仅靠前面根本连饮鸩止渴都算不上啊，后穴不断流出情动的液体，印得屁股下面湿塌塌不舒服的要命，卡西有点生气了，卡西越想越生气，生气到力气都回来了。  
“怎么，iker你竟然要踢我？”布冯抓住卡西的脚踝，有些不解，然而眼睛已经危险地眯了起来。  
“Gigi你到底行不行”卡西挣脱开，扶着肚子坐了起来，臀部终于离开潮乎乎的地方让他小心呼了一口气。  
“我以为每个omega都知道，不要怀疑自己的alpha”布冯迅速压了上来，轻轻一推就还原了卡西努力坐起来之前的姿势。  
“我以为每个alpha都知道要时刻满足自己的omega”卡西用刚刚被握住的腿搭上了布冯的腰，轻轻划了划，那里是爱人的敏感点。  
“别急，iker我知道我错了，这就来”  
“嗯...!”没想到布冯会什么都没做就这样冲进来的卡西一时之间突然忘了怎么反应，只能楞楞的让泪水划下去。小心眼!这下卡西有点后悔皮这一下了，再吵醒小卢卡斯可就全是他的责任了，还好刚刚闹累了的小家伙已经进入深度睡眠了。  
“iker你还敢走神”布冯露出的笑容让回过神的卡西背后很是具象化的流下了一滴冷汗。  
“我没有!”卡西回答的速度快的已经到了欲盖弥彰的程度，布冯的眼睛已经更深的眯了起来。

“唔唔...不”泥泞不堪的后穴被快速的碾过，omega特有的液体已经挤压出细小的白沫，偏偏最深处的重点不被照顾，求而不得的高潮已经让卡西的样子变得可怜极了，甚至头发也被汗湿变成一缕一缕贴在额头上，随着他摇头的动作动来动去。  
“说实话，iker”布冯换了动作缓缓深顶了进去，加快了些动作，让卡西终于得到了久违的高潮后对上身下人水光潋滟的眸子。  
“...嗯？”卡西用虚软的双手揉了揉眼睛，让自己可以看清眼前的爱人。  
“我后悔了，无比的后悔”布冯轻轻咬了一下孕夫跟着腹部一起凸起的肚脐，一路轻吻向上最后泄愤般狠狠咬了一口肿胀起来的红果，抬眼看着卡西瞬间因为疼痛气息不稳滴下更多的泪。  
然而，卡西完全没有责怪的意思。  
这个人就是这样温柔。  
“不要...小..小孩子气啊”卡西揽上布冯的脖子，潮热的气息扑了上来。“你要当父亲了，Gigi”  
“想到马上会有别人跟我分享你”布冯几下都顶着深处因为孕育生命再次紧闭的缝隙动作。“我就高兴不起来”  
“唔....别...”然而布冯没再给卡西回复的机会。

抱着卡西一起坐在浴缸里的布冯保持着背后熊抱爱人的姿势，一言不发依然低落的样子。  
“Gigi，我觉得小卢卡斯会很像你，如果有跟你一样的美丽蓝色眼睛就好了”  
“不，还是像你比较好，不然我还是会讨厌他”  
“那我就带他离家出走吧”  
“你敢!”  
“我知道你还是很爱他的，我都知道的，Gigi你的眼睛不会说谎的”  
“你又什么都知道”  
“你只是担心我对么”卡西的吻落在布冯的眼睑。“我还有你在呢，我什么都不担心”  
“亲鼻子底下”  
“心情好点了么”卡西挣脱布冯，让两人的鼻尖对在一起。  
“我没有心情不好”  
“是么，我还想邀请自己的alpha再来一次呢，看样子有人兴致不高就算了”  
“!”  
“慢点啊，我又不会跑掉”被轻抛在床上早就放好的浴巾上，卡西就势滚了一圈擦干了自己身上的水分。  
“跑也来不及了”布冯按住来不及翻身的卡西，再次进入还湿软的穴口。

 

“我觉得我还是讨厌卢卡斯”布冯眼眶泛着红，紧盯着卡西衣服下裹着药布的部位，完全不去看被还有些虚弱的卡西抱着的小卢卡斯。  
“Gigi过来抱抱你儿子”卡西只是笑，盯着布冯直到他愿意接过婴儿。  
“好小好丑”嘴上说着，布冯的姿势却轻柔又专业，看到小婴儿缓缓睁开的眼睛也笑了起来。  
“iker，是你的颜色”  
“嗯？是么，刚刚没注意到”卡西放下心来，倦意跟着袭来。  
“iker，谢谢你”  
“嗯...不用...”布冯再看向爱人的时候已经只能看到那人恬静的睡颜了。他轻轻走过去把同样睡着的孩子放在卡西身旁，坐在旁边的凳子上开始漫长的等待。  
他要在第一时间说爱他。


End file.
